


who wears Short shorts?

by Kitties_Say_Meow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, M/M, Pink!Panties, Student Stiles, Teacher!Darek, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitties_Say_Meow/pseuds/Kitties_Say_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets detention, Derek is the teacher who has to watch him and stiles is completely board. Smut ensures</p>
            </blockquote>





	who wears Short shorts?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting one of my stories. I've never shown my smut to anyone so please be gentle. I got the idea for this story after a friend told me about a porn-o he watched.

Stiles frowned, looking down at his text book and decided to close it. He'd been in detention for thirty minutes and stupid Mr. Hale, whom he'd been secretly dating for a year, hasn't said a word to him. It was his fault stiles was even in here, the jerk randomly decided to stop having sex with him and wouldn't give him an explanation or anything! The jerk had to know. Stiles frowned more and laid his head down in the desk, closing his eyes.

Derek sat at his desk, quietly reading the paper, in silence. This was odd, considering who was in the room with him. He peered over the top of the paper to see Stiles laying his head on the desk, eyes closed. "What do you think you're doing? This is detention, not nap time. Do your homework, Stiles." He gruffed out.

Stiles groaned, picking his head up. "But Deeeeerrrreeeek" He wined. "I don't even deserve to be in detention! I did nothing wrong!"

"I'm sure you did something, Stiles." He said, rolling his eyes. The kid always did something, mainly by opening his mouth.

"No, I didn't!" Stiles said, standing up and walking toward the desk with a smirk. "The student hand book clearly says that girls shorts have to be a certain length and these are within the rules!" He was hoping to get a rise out of his boyfriend.

Derek swallowed, realizing that his UNDER-AGED boyfriend was in a pair of tight short-shorts that showed off his lower body parts amazingly. Like the way they showed off his perfect ass. "Why do you have those on?" He asked, suppressing a groan. "You look ridiculous.” Derek said, really meaning delicious

Stiles grinned a bit more, seeing his boyfriend swallow, hoping it was because of what he was wearing. Then he heard Derek call him ridiculous. "Because I can….." Stiles pouted and the grinned, getting an idea. The shorts hadn't got the reaction he had wanted but that was okay, he had another idea. "If you don't like them, I can just take them off." He smirked, unbuttoning the shorts, slowly unzipping them and sliding them over his hips. Leaving him in a faded Batman t-shirt and the pink tighty-whities that Derek had gotten him as a joke a few months ago.

Derek groaned, watching the shorts slide over slim hips, revealing the pink underwear. He felt his cock twitch, seeing him like this. Derek hadn’t touched Stiles in a long tie and he missed it, but he needed to wait. "Stiles..." He said, taking a deep breath. "Go sit back down and put the pants back on." He picked back up his paper and started reading again

Stiles frowned at his boyfriend. What the hell!? He had just told him that he looked ridiculous but now he wanted them back on? Did Derek not want him anymore? "Okay….." Stiles said, bending down to pull up his shorts. When he bent over, he saw the bulge in Derek’s pants. He had affected him! Smirking, stiles moved closer and dropped to his knees, running his hands up Derek’s legs.

 

"Stiles-"

Stiles quickly leaned up and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip so he could shut him up. At first he wasn't kissed back, but then two strong hands were on him, one the back of his head, the other cupping his neck. Derek growled and kissed him harder, slipping his tongue inside Stiles' mouth when he gasped.

It wasn't just the sex that had stopped, it was the kissing too, and being kissed here and now was just amazing to Stiles, it let him know that Derek still wanted him. He pulled his mouth away and put it over Derek’s clothed erection.  
Derek almost pulled the kid back up until he felt Stiles' wet mouth over his growing erection. "Stiles!" He gasped, tossing his head back. "Stop, you need to stop... Get up."

Stiles pouted looking up at him, cheeks faint with blush. "I don't think you want me to stop." He said, moving his hands to unbuckle the belt around Derek's waist.

"Stiles." Derek growled out in warning. Stiles didn't listen though, and he was sure that once he started, Derek would stop telling him to quit. At least he hoped so.

"Just let me Der." He said, unzipping the pants and pulling out Derek's cock. If Derek truly wanted him to stop then he could have, would have stopped him by now. Stiles stuck his tongue out to lick at the head, already beading with pre-come. He wouldn't help but smile at the shaky breath that came from Derek's mouth when he slid his tongue to the underside of his cock, wrapping it around the base and tracing the vain back up to the tip.

"Fuck, Stiles..."

Stiles grinned again, wrapping his lips around him, taking him in, inch by inch. Derek hissed and tangled his fingers in Stiles' short hair. Stiles hummed, bobbing his head, taking more of him each time he went down and made sure to curl hi tongue around the shaft.

"Stiles...off, now." Derek growled, pulling him off his cock and connecting their mouths together, relishing in the taste on himself on his boyfriends mouth. He stood up, pulling Stiles along with him and laid the younger down on the desk. He quickly removed his clothing before stripping the remainder of the clothing left on Stiles. "You just can't wait, can you." He said, kissing down his chest.

"No, I want it so bad! You have no idea. God, Fuck me, Derek!" He said, arching into the touch.

"You got me so worked up that I have too." Derek said, wrapping his mouth around Stiles' erection, running his tongue around the flesh, and slipping a hand in between his cheeks to prod at his hole but found that it was already slick and stretched. "Stiles?"

Stiles moaned, arching his back, whimpering when Derek stopped. "Why did you stop?" He asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Why are you already stretched and lubed?" Derek asked, voice hardening slightly.

"I told you." Stiles wined, laying back down. "I want to be fucked, and I had a free period."

Derek frowned, misunderstanding him and lifted a leg onto his shoulder, making his boyfriend squeak and lined up with his hole, thrusting in quickly, bottoming out on the first try.

Stiles tossed his head back, arching his back and moaning, gripping the sides to the desk. Derek had pushed in, without warning, and the stretch of his cock burned a little, he hardly even gave him time to adjust.

"You a little cock slut now?" He asked, punctuating each word with a deep thrust.

"O-only your cock." Stiles moaned, body twitching when his prostate was hit repeatedly.

"Who did you get stretched out by?" He asked, bracing a hand on the desk next to stiles' hip, speeding up his thrusts. “Probably the reason you wore these shorts on your tight little ass.”

"Myself!" Stiles gasped, grabbing at the arm next to him.

"Who did you want to fuck you?"

"You! Always you, only you!" Stiles moaned again, arching his back more. "Fuck, Derek it feels so good!" He would have to remember to get Derek railed up again.

At his boyfriends words, Derek realized that he misunderstood him and kissed him deeply and slowed his trusts, as a show of apology. He would apologize better later.

"More..." Stiles wined after Derek had slowed. He heard him chuckle and then the quick, magical thrusts were back. "Yes! Oh, Fuck, More! Derek, Fuck me More, God, please!" He begged, wrapping both arms around his shoulders, nails digging into his back.

"I'm not going to last much longer, you’re so fucking tight." Derek panted against his neck.

"M-my fingers are, Ahh! smaller and, mhn, it's been so long." He moaned, moving his hips to meet Derek's thrusts half way.

"Wanted to wait." Was his only reply, along with a bite to his shoulder.

"Fuck! Derek, I'm gonna..." He trailed off, biting his lip, he was close to coming without even being touched!

"Go ahead, it’s okay." Derek said, licking at the bite mark and angling his thrusts for Stiles' prostate, coming inside only a few thrusts later. Sending Stiles over the edge, with the feeling of Derek's orgasm, and a choked scream of Derek's name.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did you want to wait for?" Stiles asked, after they had both calmed down and were cuddling on the desk.

"For you to be legal. I think your dad found out because he approached me about a month and a half ago and put a gun in my face." Derek said, nuzzling his shoulder.

"So that stopped the kisses too?"

"I don't think you realize, I want you fuck you every time I see you, I had to stop kissing you to restrain myself." Derek said, kissing his head.

"Derek, You're an idiot!" He groaned. "I thought you lost interest in me you big sour wolf." He said, hitting his arm.

"Stiles, I could never lose interest in you. Especially, when you dress like that." Derek pulled him closer and pressed lazy kisses to his cheek.

"I did look hot in those shorts." Stiles joked, making them both laugh. Stiles had got what he wanted and found out that Derek would always want him.


End file.
